


If it be a Lie

by priuchi



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priuchi/pseuds/priuchi
Summary: [AU Setting: The Joker never killed Jason Todd, Tim Drake never became the third Robin.]"Now Jason found himself climbing in the passenger seat of a black Jaguar F-Type while Tim continued to talk about how much he liked Gotham’s new court house design. They really hadn’t even had that much to drink. Tim had offered to buy Jason a drink, and then another, and they had just sat at the bar and talked and it was almost two in the morning before either of them had even realized it. Jason hadn’t really realized he had agreed to go home with Tim either, until he was sitting in the guy’s car."





	1. Chance Meeting

_A street far from the heart of the city. A bar he wouldn’t be recognized in._ That was all Jason Todd-Wayne had on the mind the night he wandered into the little hole in the wall bar off some back alley. Honestly, he fit in there-- ripped jeans and aged leather jacket, riding in on a loud bike with dried mud splattered along it, fag hanging out of his mouth. He at least fit in a lot more than the young suit sitting at the bar when he walked in. Jay’s eyes were drawn to him. The guy who looked like straight Wall Street. Whose every gesture whispered _“rich”_ into the ears of anyone who looked at him. 

“Fuck.” Jason muttered under his breath, honestly not sure if it meant _fuck me might recognize me_ or _fuck he’s hot._

Curiosity got the better of him. He made his way and sat down in the empty seat next to the suit, doing his best to discreetly get a better look at him. Dark hair, blue eyes… he looked forward to avoid being caught staring as the man next to him turned his head. 

“At least buy me a drink if you’re going to check me out.” The suit joked, a cocky tune to his voice. 

“Hell,” Jason replied, a smirk coming over him, “you weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“Gonna have to have quicker reflexes to fool me.” The stranger turned to him some, holding his hand out. “Let me save you the trouble of awkwardly asking, I’m Tim.” 

“Tim.” Jason repeated, turning toward the younger man and taking his hand. “And I’m Jay.” 

“Jay. I like that name.”

Something about Tim seemed so painfully familiar to Jason. It was driving him mad that he couldn’t figure out who this guy was as they talked over drinks. Jason had so far fished out that; Tim wasn’t an investor in anything Jason would know about. Tim didn’t go to the same school as him. Tim also wasn’t a porn star. So that was all of Jason’s ideas of where he knew Tim from out the window. The younger didn’t really seem to know who Jason was either… or at least if he did he was kind enough not to say it outright. In the end, Jason decided they were the same. Just two sons of famous people trying to have a normal night out for once. 

~~~

The bartender had just gently reminded them that they had five minutes left before closing when Tim had suggested it. And now Jason found himself climbing in the passenger seat of a black Jaguar F-Type while Tim continued to talk about how much he liked Gotham’s new court house design. They really hadn’t even had that much to drink. Tim had offered to buy Jason a drink, and then another, and they had just sat at the bar and talked and it was almost two in the morning before either of them had even realized it. Jason hadn’t really realized he had agreed to go home with Tim either, until he was sitting in the guy’s car.

_Oh well,_ he told himself while half listening to Tim’s voice, _he’s hot, a one night stand can’t hurt._

The rest of the night was a blur. A nice hotel room. A few more drinks. Tim undoing his tie and letting Jason pull his shirt of. Going from the chair to the table to the bed, and Tim yelling out _Jay_ over and over and over...

When Jason Wayne woke up his companion was standing at the window, showered and dressed. His hands busy with his tie. The young business man just took a moment to lay still in the bed, watching Tim as the man appeared lost in his own thoughts. Something about him still seemed so familiar… 

“Fuck!” Jason’s sudden outburst made Tim jump a little. He turned and those blue eyes searched over the other man's face as he sat up in bed, fighting to get the sheets off him. “You’re-!”

“I’m..?” Tim questioned, turning fully toward him with a worried frown. “Please don’t say bad in bed, I thought we had some good chemistry last night.”

“No, no oh god no. You were… you were perfect. I think. I don’t really remember. But I remember- oh fuck!” He’d finally gotten himself out of the bed, pulling a sheet over his naked body. “You’re Tim as in Timothy Drake, aren’t you.” 

The younger man’s face dropped at the mention of his own name. He just started at Jay for a long moment before giving a heavy sigh. 

“I was hoping no one at that bar would know who I was but it-” Something about the slightly horrified look on Jason’s face made him stop talking. Jason shook his head before working up the guts to admit to Drake who he had just shared a hotel room with. Tim held his hand up after hearing _Jason Todd_ , he didn’t need, nor did he want, to hear the rest of that last night. “So I just slept, with Bruce Wayne’s middle child? That’s a problem.” 

“It’s not that much of a problem. Really. We’ll just forget about it.”

“No, it's a problem Jason.” Timothy said firmly, adjusting the tightness of his tie while he spoke. “It’s a problem, because I really think I like you. And I’m not just going to walk away because your dad and I are rivals. I was kind of hoping there would be a date in our future.” 

The look on his face and the fire in his eyes made Jason’s heart skip a beat. Hell. He couldn’t even argue with Drake because he knew he felt the same way. They’d clicked in that bar, and they’d had what Jason could only hope to remember was incredibly hot sex. Bruce wouldn’t be happy, and Damian would probably attempt to kill Tim at least twice once he found out. Tim only laughed when Jason mentioned that as they both poured over their phones to find a good time to meet again. They ended up decided on the same time next week, same bar. Drake took his leave before Jason after they had exchanged numbers, and Jason found himself staring down at the street below so he could watch Tim’s Jaguar drive away from the hotel’s entrance. 

“Hell, Todd,” he mused to his reflection in the glass, “you’ve already got it bad.”


	2. Bar Talk

“I bought you two drinks last week, when i didn't know you’re actually rich as hell. So you get to buy this time.” 

“Hold on now. That doesn’t seem fair. It’s your own fault for being so taken by me.” Jason smirked, biting back a laugh. It’d been a week since he’d meet this guy, Tim Drake, and incidentally it had also been a week since they’d seen each other. But they’d texted a lot in between, and now Jason felt considerably more comfortable going out with his old man’s business rival than he had the day after they’d slept together. 

After all, Tim Drake really was just a normal guy with big ambitious, right? From what Jason had been able to piece together from their texting (and from a quick, totally not stalkerish google search), he’d been left with no family and the shambles of his father’s former business empire. Apparently Tim was some sort of business genius though, considering how quickly he saved what was left of the company and started rebuilding what his father had lost… Okay, so that didn’t really make him a normal guy. But hey, Jason wasn’t exactly living a normal life either. 

“So do you do any sort of work for Wayne Enterprises, Jay?” Tim swirled his whiskey around as he spoke, glancing over at the older man. He was in a suit again, black shirt with a red tie. The tie looked really good on him, Jason had thought. Red was a good color for Drake. 

“Sort of.” He sighed, shifting to lean onto his hand. “My older brother has pretty much completely stepped away from the company, and my younger brother is well… _young_. So I fill in where Bruce needs me.” Tim let out a soft sigh.

“I was hoping you’d say you aren’t really involved. Sure would make things easier.” 

He didn’t expand on that, and Jason didn’t press. But as the evening went on and they chatted and drank away, Tim started to open up. One moment they’d be discussing a car, the next Tim would be lamenting about how worried he was about dating a Wayne, and then it would be back to cars, or whale conservation, or whatever the hell Tim wanted to talk about. Jason quickly learned he didn’t care what they were talking about as long as he was talking to Tim. Sometimes he found himself not even really listening to the actual words the other man was saying, and instead just listening to the way his tone rose and fell, and how he slid his jaw back and forth when he was thinking of how to say something. Jason did, however, listen very closely whenever Tim started up on his feelings. 

Four drinks in and Jason knew a few more things about Tim than he had when he’d walked into the bar. Firstly, Tim was a chatty drunk. Secondly, there was an intense animosity hidden under anything he said about Bruce Wayne or Wayne Enterprises. Thirdly, he was incredibly taken by Bruce’s middle son and he was plagued with the thought that Bruce, or one of the brothers or any combination of the three, would think he was using Jason. 

“I won’t let them think that.” Jason assured him, putting a hand on his back. “I mean think about it, we didn’t even realize it until the morning after! It’s not like you purposefully sought out a one night stand with me knowing I was Jason Wayne.” 

“I know.” Tim said with a sigh. “But that doesn’t mean they won't think it. I’ve spent the better part of the last year targeting your dad’s company. And now I want to date _you_? Won’t that look bad?” 

“Okay, so what if it does look bad. Who cares what they think as long as you and I know the truth?”

“I don’t want them to make you stop seeing me.”

“I’m an adult, Timothy, I can see who ever I want.” Tim sighed, defeated. But Jason heard him mumble one last thing under his breath. “What was that?” 

“I said don’t call me Timothy.” He repeated after a moment. “Just Tim. _Timothy_ is for business.” 

Jason couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

~~~

There was no way he was letting Tim out of his sight after all those drinks, surprisingly functional or not. Neither of them really seemed much passed buzzed, really, but Jason could practically hear Dick lecturing him about drunk driving, so he opted to get a taxi for them both. He’d held the door for Tim, and by the time he had climbed in a second later the younger man was already giving an address to the driver. 

“Where are we going?” Jason asked, trying to read the address on the driver’s gps. 

“My place.” 

“Your place?”

Tim didn’t answer. The ride ended up being very quiet, and Tim was absorbed in his phone pretty much the whole time. Jason didn’t really mind the silence, it gave him time to sober a little, and think about how this night at Tim Drake’s home was going to go. He stared out the window and watched the streets go from city to suburb. The addition the cab pulled into was clearly big money, and Jason couldn’t help but wonder if Tim was still living in his childhood home. The houses weren’t exactly mansion sized, not built with _Bruce Wayne money_ , but they were all decent sized, and the house they pulled up too was definitely huge considering it was just Tim living there. Or at least Jason could assume it was just Tim. 

The house was tan, with brown shuddered and accents. Two stories, three car garage, a well manicured lawn. For some reason it didn’t really strike Jason as the home of someone like Tim. It seemed too mundane. But maybe he just didn’t have the right read on Drake yet. Tim grabbed onto Jason’s arm when they got out of the cab and started toward the front door. 

“I should warn you,” Tim started, letting go of Jason to punch the door code in, “this place kinda looks like a madman's lair. Well the downstairs does, at least.” 

“It’s a good thing we’ll be in the in bedroom all night then, huh?” 

The door unlocked and Tim swung it open without another word. Jason didn’t really pay much attention to what the downstairs looked like, he was too busy sweeping Tim off his feet once the door closed and locating the stairs. He had six, maybe seven hours before he’d likely get a call from work, and he was going to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, as unedited and rambley as the first! I'm really honored by all the kudos so far, thanks everyone! I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Work in the Morning

Tim’s room was beautiful. Jason was so used to the weirdly victorian decorating style of his father’s manor, and this was so far from that. Light wood floor, a large fluffy white rug on the floor by the king sized platform bed. Sliding doors opened to a small deck that overlooked the backyard. There was tech everywhere. A huge tv on the wall, a laptop on the small writing desk, a tablet controlled the lights and curtains, and who knows what else. But Jason didn’t have a lot of time to take in the details of the bedroom before Tim had kissed him, and Jason had pinned Tim against the wall. Jason’s fingers frantically worked at the buttons on Tim’s shirt as Tim ran his hands down Jason’s sides. 

“Just rip it off, Jason.” He growled, his fingers finding their way into the belt loops of Jason’s pants, pulling his hips closer. “I have plenty. Rip it off.” Jason smirked, abandoning the button he was on and pulling the shirt open, snapping the remaining buttons of. 

“You seem to interested in roughness tonight, Tim.” Jason commented, pulling the shirt off the other man and tossing it aside. 

“Implying our first night wasn’t rough?”

“Do you like rough?”

“I like it rougher than you might be willing to do.” Tim locked eyes with Jason as he said that, and there was a moment where they both just stood there, half undressed, starting at each other. Then the Wayne grinned, grabbing Tim by the arm and dragging him to the bed, throwing him down into the plush comforter.

~~~

Jason slipped into the back door of the huge office building, hoping to avoid his father and younger brother on the way up to his office. He was late. It wasn’t totally out of character for him to be late, not at all. But this time he didn’t have a good excuse that wouldn’t be blown to bits by his genius dad and genius brother. It wasn’t that Jason Todd-Wayne wasn’t smart. It was that Jason Todd-Wayne was normal. Smarter than a lot of people, but not smarter than Bruce Wayne and his genetically perfected son. He had almost made it into his office before a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

“Thought you could sneak past, Todd?” 

“Good morning to you to.” Jason laughed some, turning toward his little brother. “Can’t blame me for trying.”

“You look terrible.” Damian said, coming closer to him. “Did you get any sleep at all last night? You didn’t come home.”

“I slept. Just not a lot.” Damian had no idea how much he had just wanted to stay in bed this morning. Tim looked so beautiful, wrapped up in a sheet, red marks on his neck and collarbones. He’d lazily followed Jason into the bathroom, starting the shower for him and kissing him while the water warmed up. Then he’d gotten into the shower with Jason, kneeling on the floor and sucking him off. It was amazing. It couldn’t have been Tim’s first time giving a blow job, it just couldn’t have been. The way he moved his tongue and the way he’d take Jason deep into his throat, looking up at him with his perfect blue eyes. Drake was perfect. So utterly perfect. 

The younger Wayne studded his brother for a moment before giving a decisive nod. 

“I guess I can cover for you. Just don’t make spending all night out doing, that, such a habit. Try a weekend night next time.” And with that Damian turned and went back to his office, leaving Jason to go into his own, chuckling to himself. 

He’d just sat down at his desk when his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at it. Tim. Something about reading a text from Tim at work seemed wrong. On a personal level, things where going well with the guy. But at the end of the day? Jason worked for Wayne Enterprise, and Tim worked for Drake Industries. Okay, Tim didn’t work for Drake Industries. He owned it. And he had been ruthless about the competition between the two businesses over the last few years. Jason set the phone on his desk and logged into his computer. Business was business and personal was personal. 

Jason looked at the phone again. He thought about the way Tim had sat on the bed, wrapped in a towel while he had gotten dressed. How Tim had offered, _insisted,_ to pay for Jason’s taxi to work. How hot he looked while he kissed Jason goodbye. They’d been on two dates, and texted every night for a week, and Jason was already so deeply in love with Tim Drake. What on earth had gotten into him. 

He picked up the phone and unlocked it, opening the message from Tim. 

Tim, 11:23: _Did you make it to work okay? I hope you didn’t get yelled at._

Jason smiled, leaning back in his chair. He had it bad for Tim, but it seemed like Tim had it just as bad. He’d already told himself he wouldn’t reply but… it seemed rude not to let the guy know he was at work and had avoided getting bitched at.

Jason, 11:25: _I made it. And I didn’t get yelled at, my brother was actually pretty cool about it._

Tim, 11:25: _That’s good._  
Tim, 11:26: _I had a good time last night._  
Tim, 11:26: _And this morning._   
Tim, 11:27: [Photo Message] 

Jason Wayne’s breath hitched when he looked at the photo. Did Tim really just send him a nude? He just got a nude. From Tim Drake. How do you reply to that? 

Jason, 11:29: _God you’re hot._   
Jason, 11:29: _Are you busy friday night?_

Tim, 11:30: _No. Why don’t we skip the bar this time? My place, 8pm._

Tim sat down on his couch smiling at his phone. Jason had surprised him, after he’d mentioned liking it rough. The guy sure could dom. Tim had surprised himself too. He’d enjoyed it, of course. He always enjoyed stuff like this. But this time? He genuinely liked Jason. He liked Jason a lot. His phone buzzed again with another text. Tim frowned when he saw it wasn’t Jason, but he opened it anyway. 

LL, 11:32: _How’s your plan working out, Drake?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I’ve updated this, sorry! I got back some of my old muse and some new ideas, so I’m excited to try and go somewhere with this finally. Leave me some comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
